deviantdesiresroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Brick Wall Fortress
1230Exodus_skyline_1949837b.jpg|The Brick Wall Fortress Synopsis Brick Wall Fortress, once known as Tree-Hill City was thought to be destroyed by the Great Flood, The city along with it's inhabitants. It was said by Japan to be uninhabitable with the ruins still smoldering from the unknown serum streaming from the melted ice caps. Its primary industry was nuclear science and technology, whilst its other minor industry was graphite mining, with the latter being stated as their only industry by the Capitol after its supposed destruction. The Brick Wall Fortress is a conglomeration of disused, condemned buildings that have, through chance or design, clustered together to form a self-contained habitat. Many smaller buildings surround its ground level, serving as the entrance to the fortress, while the core is formed of one especially tall tower that is said to have originally been planned to be a highly-advanced domicile, only to have construction abandoned mid-way. The remains came to be populated by beings from all walks of life, including one of the men responsible for its construction. The Fortress was soon subdivided into three specific tiers – Lower Town, the Beltline and the enigmatic Nivea. Lower Town Lower Town is the lowest portion of the fortress, with several layers extending below ground level. It is populated by a vast number – accounts state various numbers from thousands to millions – of society’s disenfranchised and destitute, those who have come to the Fortress because they have nowhere else to go. Consequently, with many clashing independent personalities populating it, Lower Town proved to be a chaotic place – a situation not improved by constant attacks from the inhabitants of the middle level, the Hot Towns, whose monstrous, murderous inhabitants terrorized Lower Town. From the mayhem, one particular gang named " The Clan " the translation "Elegance" is used in led by John Chesler , emerged to bring some semblance of control. Little was anyone in Lower Town aware, however, that they were all subject to the controlling whims of the mysterious entity known as the “God of Brick Wall Fortress,” which dwells within the highest level of the fortress, Nivea, and controls all that goes on within it. Constantly flooding the entirety of the fortress are bizarre electromagnetic waves under the control of the "God". These waves subtly manipulate and control the electrical brain impulses of the fortress’s inhabitants, thereby warping their perceptions of reality. Unaware of this external manipulation, the inhabitants of Lower Town live in a world that is partially physical, and partially a “virtual reality” shaped by this electromagnetic radiation, seeing, hearing and reacting to sensations, things and even people who do not truly exist - living an existence that is fully malleable and subject to whatever desire the God of Brick Wall Fortress may choose to exert. Many inhabitants of the fortress possess incredible strength and super-normal physical abilities, and it is noted that wounds heal faster within its walls – at least of a portion of these unusual occurrences are a part of the fabricated virtual reality aspect of the fortress, but precisely how much is unclear. johnchesler.jpg|John Chesler High lands the Highlands , the most dangerous area of the Fortress, is ruled by Jake lyons, a mysterious man The citizens of the HighLands are said to be immortal and imperishable, and they 'will rise back from the dead every time they are attacked'. In fact, the citizens of the HighLands are conceptual entities, which embodies the concept of void. Many residents of the HighLands have a hideous death-like appearance, but all of them possess frightening strength.Among the citizens of the HighLands are the Voodoo King, the Voo-doo triad, ex-VOLTS King Lord Uso and his followers, Tom Grant and Ron hitter (who ruled a separate part) and uncounted "undead". Nivea Within Nivea , new laws have cleaned the tunnels of the homeless. Because the city is thriving, the buildings are full of tenants. It is not perfect though. The Black Market and Sex Workers are still around. The Gangsters and Delinquents are still around. Day and night reflect different aspects of the city. Business people usually work when they are free. They bring their families over to visit. It is a moderately stimulating town there is no savagery and murder. People live in peace. They live out peaceful days of love and trust, overflowing with abundance. However, there is becoming a source of anxiety for people of the city. People suffer, but they suppress themselves. The number of suicide cases in much higher within Nivea. Jobs Soldiers. Doctor. Healer. Hunters. Weapon Tester. Nuclear Engineer. Pirates. Category:Locations